Bump in the Night
by Gwen Gamgee
Summary: There was someone in his room. Leo could sense them. "Mikey?" "Oh shell..." Not Mikey then... Just a one shot about Leo being a decent big brother and all that. Warning, Nightmare content is pretty dark.


**Can I just say that before my house lit itself on _fire_ and took my laptop with it, (stupid house) I had several _awesome_ TMNT one shots to post. Now I have none. Sigh... Well, except for this, which I managed to rewrite before it was lost to my subconcious forever. Stories tend to do that to me once they've already been written. And sometimes before... slippery little buggers... **

**ANYHOOO, I have to say, the first version was probably better, but the world will never know will they? Still, this is pretty good, if I say so myself. I hope you enjoy!**

_Someone was in his room._ Leo knew this almost before he opened his eyes, he could _sense _it. Lifting his head from his pillow to look around, he spotted the dark turtle shape slumped against a wall. And they were… crying? If Leo had to guess, he'd say it was …

"Mikey?"

"Oh shell…"

Leo's eyes widened in surprise. That wasn't Mikey's voice.

_"Raph?"_

"It's nothing to worry about Fearless, go back to sleep." The waver in his brother's voice told Leo otherwise. He crawled out from under the covers to crouch in front of the other turtle, trying to make out his face in the dark.

"Raph, what is it?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I _told_ you it's nothing, alright? Just… just a dream." Raph sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for wakin you up, I just… I just had to make sure you were alright." Leo nodded in understanding.

"It's ok Raph," Leo assured his brother, "I'm sure I've woken you guys up more then once." Raph snorted.

"Got that right."

"We all died, right?" Leo guessed "In this dream of yours?"

"No," Raph said quietly, surprising Leo, "It… it was worse then that." Leo frowned. _Worse? _He could see Raph's body tense in the dark. Leo placed a hand on Raph's shoulder in an attempt to sooth him.

"It was only a dream Raph, it's ok-

"Like _shell_ it's ok!" Raph growled out as he pushed Leo's hand away. "You didn't just die Leo! You didn't just- I mean, it was _all_ of you, Mikey, Donny, even Splinter and I… I…" Raph's face drifted down, as if to stare at the cement at Leo's feet. "I killed you."

_What?_ Leo blinked in surprise and pulled back just the smallest amount before realizing that was the wrong thing to do. He reached forward and pulled his brother into a tight hug, Raph's face half buried in his shoulder. There was a half moment on silence in which Raphael was tensed against his brother's embrace, then, a small sniffle sounded in the air and…

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!" Raph sobbed as he broke down, "I swear, I didn't mean it, I would never-

"I know Raph, I know," Leo assured him.

"I don't know what happened, I just saw this big wall of red and everything stopped making sense and I didn't want to, but I couldn't stop it and I- I- I'm so sorry…"

"Shush, Raph… it was just a dream, you're ok… we're all ok… nothing happened…" Leo continued in this vein, rubbing circles into his brother's back until the incoherent mumbling settled down and the crying settled down into a sniffle.

"You good?" He asked. Raph sighed.

"Yeah, I'm good." Leo slowly released Raph from his grasp, letting the other turtle sit up. Raph wiped his eyes free of tears.

"Thanks for that."

"Any time," Leo assured him.

"Don't tell the others, ok? I don't want to worry them," Raph asked, not looking his older brother in the eye. Leo stared him down anyway.

"They wouldn't think any less of you, Raph" Leo said quietly.

"I know," Raph half mumbled, "I just… don't want them worrying…"

"It'll be our secret."

"Not even Splinter?" Raph checked, "You know, I'm onto you, blue boy, you tell him _everything._"

"Not even Splinter, word of honor," Leo promised. Raph chuckled.

"You're just loving this, aren't ya?"

"A little," Leo admitted with a grin as he stood up. He offered a hand for Raph to pull himself up with, which Raph accepted easily. As he pulled his younger brother to his feet, Leo kept Raph's hand firmly grasped in his own.

"You know, you don't often let me in there Raph," he said, in a serious tone.

"I don't always like it in there myself," Raphael replied, just as serious. Leo nodded and let go. Now was not the time to badger his brother further, he was already low on his pride.

"You want to sleep in here tonight?" Leo asked.

"Nah, I'm good," Raph assured him. "Besides, Mikey would never let me live it down."

"I'd wake you long before he got up," Leo offered.

"Really, Leo, I'm good," Raph told him, "Thanks."

"If you're sure then," Leo said, heading towards his bed.

"I'm sure. Night Leo," Raph said as he left.

"Night Raph."

Leo turned over and tried to close his eyes. Knowing Master Splinter, there'd be a _killer_ training session come morning. Still, Leo wouldn't change this night for the world. Not for the _world…_

**Eh. The ending not so good, but the rewrite is not really the one to blame for that. The ending was never very good, even in the original. Still, I like it, as a whole. Then again, I always like it when I can dig into the demons of Raph's soul. His demons intrigue me _alot_ more the Leo's, I can tell you that much. Maybe cause I already am a first born, and it all "been there- done that-" Not that, you know, I've ever gone off the deep end and tried to kill my dad or anything... heh... Still, like the darkness mixed in with all that fluff. Tastes like... dark chocolate musketeer bars... **

**Anyway, what do _you_ think, too much out of character? I tried not to, seeing as how I hate it myself when fluff comes along and strangles a perfectly molded character, but... meh? Thoughts, comments? Like it? Don't?**

**As always, I hoped you enjoyed it all the same. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Gwen**


End file.
